WTF CD Foxy
WTF CD Foxy aka Foxy ; is a YouTuber, that mainly makes Machinimas; Machine-Cinema (Movies) c''reated in Video games... such as the game "Garry's Mod''" "Half-Life 2" and the least "Zoo Tycoon 2". He also mainly makes "Mapping Videos" aka ( Alternative Future of (Country, Region, Continent) ) Example "Alternative Future of Africa, or Europe" '''Mostlikely Alternative Future of Europe aka AFOE. Personality WTF CD Foxy is a Beginner mapper (in Sep 2017 - Jan. 2018) And a Machinima maker. He has over 45 Machinimas, 5 or more cancelled Machinimas, He also has over 3 or 4 planned Machinimas and also 1 Machinima that hasn't been uploaded. Histry WTF CD Foxy has a long history! Name WTF CD Foxy was an admin of a '''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Spearhead Game Server. He used to be a Cpt. (Captain) in the Early Game Server called MTM ''(Mohaas Topka Madness) His name was Foxy The Pirate. The Server Was founded in 2014 by the admin ''White Death ''and the Second Admin ''El Cindarella '''''aka El''. MTM's Enemy server ''2a & KLM (2a & KLM Were United Servers) Finally Destroyed MTM in Early 2015. One Year Later, the MTM Captain Member, Foxy The Pirate (current WTF CD Foxy) Created a new serve called '''''RAT Countdown. ''The Server once again Failed, Within Few Months, Killed by the Enemy Server ''CDX ''(CountDown X). The Leader of CDX was the evil MOHAAS Dictator ''Vatec6000. ''He used to Crash other servers, to get more players for his server. Then in Late 2015, Foxy The Pirate Created a New Server, Called ''WTF CD ''aka (What The Fu#k CountDown). WTF CD's Main Enemies were CDX, 2a & KLM, and then in early 2017, ''TFB. '' The WTF CD Server In 2016, Foxy The Pirate Created the WTF CD Server. The First Month, WTF CD Had War with CDX Server. In Mid-2016 Vatec6000 (CDX Admin) had to close his server, because he was going to army for few months. These Months, WTF CD Was Peacefully full with players. After the Time Vatec6000 was in army, He came back, and started advertise CDX. WTF CD - CDX Wars were common. The Wars were usually made, by crashing a server, or going to agitate (troll) on enemy server. The Agitators (trolls) used VPN, So they couldn't be detected from which country they are. They usually spammed these things: ''SHIT SERVER! COME TO BETTER ONE! MORE SUPER WEAPONS AND PLAYERS! GO FU%K YOUR MOM BLA BLA BLA... In Early 2017, The TFB ''(''The Forgotten Battalion) Was Friend to WTF CD. WTF CD's Admin manhunt 'and '''Foxy The Pirate '(WTF CD Foxy) Were good Friends with the TFB Admin 'The Shadow. '''One Day, '''El Cindarella '''Made a Video, How The TFB Clan Admin was cheating in WTF CD server. manhunt Uploaded the video to youtube. After TFB Saw the Video, They Became Worst Enemies of WTF CD. '''TFB Sinpy '(the YouTube manager of the clan) Dis-liked all WTF CD Foxy's Videos. TFB Became good Friends with CDX. In the summer of 2017, The 2a Clan 'Old-Fox '(Former Admin of 2a) was leaving 2a, and Created a new Clan 'Top Gun (TG). '''TG & WTF CD Were good Friends. Old-Fox Created a "MOHAAS ADMINS" Group in Telegram. In a month, Old-Fox somehow started to use manhunt for mods. manhunt Disagreed with Old-Fox, And they ruined their Reltions. In the Autumn of 2017, manhunt mysteriously shut-down the Server. Before the MTM Server WTF CD Foxy Used to play MOHAAS With his friends, in the Server 2a & KLM. His Friends were '''El Cindarella '& '''White Death. Before White Death Created the Server MTM, El Cindarella wanted to join 2a. She Joined the Server, And became 2a El Cindarella. In some time, The Former Admin of 2a, Old-Fox... Blaimed El for talking with cheaters. Old Fox said: "Don't Talk With Cheaters"- Old Fox. Then El Cindarella Wanted to leave the server, She was very angry. In Few Months, White Death Created the Server MTM. Early MTM Server In the First Weeks, The Members of MTM were in the Server 2a & KLM. All the 2a & KLM admins were laughing at the MTM admins, due to their clan tags in their names. Some of the Members of 2a & KLM, told: Hahah! MTM Admins, Admins Without a caln XD XD XD!!! That Was very, very rude! In Many months, MTM Got Popular. Foxy The Pirate (WTF CD Foxy) has a name, from the Game Five Nights at Freddys '''(He played that game at the time), That's from where he got the name '''Foxy. Category:Characters Category:Information from Admins Category:Historical Moments